


Your hand fits in mine

by Iliveinlouisass (Octoberrose11)



Series: Little things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cribs, Daddy/little - Freeform, Diapers, Gen, Little Space, M/M, ONESIE, Spanking, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Iliveinlouisass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Louis has been calling him Daddy for a while now and has finally (thank God, finally) started sleeping through the night in his crib with his Piglet and knitted bear made by Liam’s mom (also a little). He had a routine down now, even after concerts! He’d have his bottle, Liam would change his diaper and they would watch Mickey Mouse Club House or Doc McStuffins on Disney Jr for an hour before Liam would softly tell him it was bed time. Louis would fuss a little but eventually get in the tub and play with his bath toys and bubbles before letting Liam put him in a new diaper and onesie and they’d get in bed and cuddle while Louis drank his last bottle of the night and Liam read him “Good Night Moon”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when chapter two will be up as I've been sick lately but I'm doing my best to get it all edited for all of you!

When they had first left for tour Liam had been a little nervous. To be fair taking two littles with them would be a new thing, something no other group had done before. One Direction would be breaking social norms one by one. 

They would have to work their schedules around Niall and Louis’ bedtime and their normal routine. If they became international they would have to figure out how to get the boys use to long flights and now that both had more bottles then they did meals that was becoming a struggle too. 

But they’ve been making it work and, to Liam not so secret thrill, Louis has been thriving. He’s put on a little weight and has been smiling and talking more. He wakes up early in the morning singing and babbling to himself and takes a nap in the afternoon. 

And Louis has been calling him Daddy for a while now and has finally (thank God, finally) started sleeping through the night in his crib with his Piglet and knitted bear made by Liam’s mom (also a little). He had a routine down now, even after concerts! He’d have his bottle, Liam would change his diaper and they would watch Mickey Mouse Club House or Doc McStuffins on Disney Jr for an hour before Liam would softly tell him it was bed time. Louis would fuss a little but eventually get in the tub and play with his bath toys and bubbles before letting Liam put him in a new diaper and onesie and they’d get in bed and cuddle while Louis drank his last bottle of the night and Liam read him “Good Night Moon”. 

So it really shouldn’t have suprised him when he finally had to punish him half way through the tour. He’d been so good and sweet and extra cuddly lately, Liam really should have known something was going on. 

Now, standing face to face with a guilty looking Louis and an aloof looking Zayn he feels angrier then he’s felt in a long time. 

“Louis.” He takes a deep breath through his nose. “What did we say about smoking when we made our bond?”

“Not to, but Daddy I was with Zayn!” Louis stomps his foot. “I was safe.” He crosses his arms with a pout. “You said I couldn’t cause I wouldn’t be safe but I am! Zayn keeps me safe!”

Zayn shakes his head and blows out some smoke. “Don’t get me in the middle of this, Lou.” He kicks the butt of the cigarette under his foot and pierces Liam with his gaze. 

Louis whines and stomps his foot again. “I don’t like you anymore! You or daddy.” He’s starting his temper tantrum routine and Liam knows it. 

Picking him up Liam smacked him on the rear a couple of times. “That’s fine you don’t have to like me right now, I’m supposed to be your daddy not your friend.”

Zayn laughed. “Pretty sure you’re supposed to be both there mate.”

Throwing him a glare as he walked towards their hotel room Liam narrowed his eyes. “And I’m pretty sure no one asked you mate.” He tightens his hold on Louis, who is wiggling and struggling to get down. Thankfully like most littles he’s small and light. 

Storming into the room he closes the door behind him, a little harder then he probably should if the way Louis curls up against him is an indicator. Letting out a sigh he puts him on the floor before dead bolting the door. 

“You know what you did is wrong?” He asks, still facing the door.

“Yes, daddy.”

“You know I have to punish you?”

“Yes daddy.”

He nods to himself. “I’m going to go get Uncle Harry and Niall from next door,” He says calmly, “and you are going to sit in the corner and think about what you did.”

“Daddy not the corner!”

“Yes Louis, you are going to sit in the corner until Uncle Harry says you can get out.”

Louis moans and stomps his feet but sits down on the naughty corner, which he’d spent the majority of his time avoiding the whole time they’d been in the city. He’d quickly learned back home how much he hated the naughty corner (or the naughty step depending on where he was) and spent a lot of time there, much more time then Niall did. 

Liam watches and makes sure he stays there for a minute before walking to the door that connects their room to Harry’s and knocks, not getting a response he goes aheads and opens it. Luckily it’s almost identical to theirs except Niall doesn’t have a crib, more comfortable sharing with Harry while away with home. Neither are on the beds are on the couches so he calls out. “Haz?”

His head pops around the bathroom door, bubbles sticking to his forehead. “Hey! Didn’t think we’d see you tonight, figured you’d want a quiet night in with Louis like you said earlier.”

“That was the plan before someone was caught smoking with Zayn.” He leaves out the part about there being weed too, not wanting Harry to be as pissed as he was.

Harry’s eyes widen. “Not Louis?” He whistles when Liam nods. “What do you need?”

“I need you and Ni to come over, I don’t know if I’m calm enough to punish him without scaring him.”

“Sure thing, just let me finish Niall’s bath.”

With a laugh Liam rocks on his feet. “And maybe get those bubbles out of your own hair?”

Rolling his eyes Harry nods, “Go on, he’s probably beating himself up in there.”

“Yeah, yeah. And Niall probably has the bathroom flooded.”

Both of their eyes widen and they take off running to their respected little, relieved to find neither worse for wear, though Louis was sniffling a little. Liam felt bad but knew he had to stay strong but just this once won’t hurt, so he walks over and runs his hand through Louis’ hair. “Uncle Harry and Niall will be over soon, love bug, and then we can have this all forgiven.”

“Okay Daddy.”

“That’s my good boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO so I bet a lot of you have wondered where I've been (honestly so have I)
> 
> I went to Maine to meet my wife to be in real life back in June, got super sick in July (and I'm still fucking sick what the hell), broke my computer mouse in August, went on a cruise in September and have been in a major depressive episode since October. Yay. (Also I turned 24). Yesterday I broke up with my fiancee and it's been a hell of a 24 hours.
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't updated any of my fics that are currently posted. I'm working on them, several of them have been sent off to beta readers and I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. I'm also working on mob au part 3, and this year's big bang fic.
> 
> Love you guys!

In the end it takes Niall and Harry about five minutes to arrive, Harry scolding Niall as he opens the door. He offers Liam a sheepish smile, "Someone was a little grumpy when it came to leaving the bath." Is all he offers, before putting Niall on the bed.

"No worries, Louis has been being a good boy, haven't you love?"

There's a sniffle and a quiet, "Yes daddy."

Harry frowns, "Has he been there the whole time?" 

"Yehp, hasn't even tried to leave. I'm a little proud of him if I'm being honest." 

Harry shakes his head. "Hey, Lou baby, can you come see me please?" He seats himself on the floor close to where Louis is sitting facing the wall. "I want to talk to you."

"Are yous gonna yell at Louis?"

Muffling a laugh Harry shakes his head. "No babe, Harry isn't going to yell at Lou. Now can you please come see me?" He opens his arms, putting an inviting smile on his face as Louis turns around. 

Both of their hearts stop. Louis' eyes are red, and his cheeks are covered in tears. It becomes obviously clear that the little boy has been sobbing, and the two daddies feel horrible for not noticing it. Other then the occasional sniffle he'd let out, Liam had had no idea he was that upset. 

"Oh baby, come see Uncle Harry, yeah?" Harry coos, smiling when the little collides with his body, snuggling himself as close to Harry as he can get. "You're having some big boy feelings aren't you love?" Louis nods, rubbing his wet cheek against his sweater. "Well Daddy and I can help sort those out as soon as Daddy spank you, yeah? Then Louis can feel all better?" 

"Don't want spanking." He whines, but allows Harry to stand up with him in his arms.

"I know you don't want a spanking but you need one, love, that way you don't make the same mistake again, yeah?" Liam says, taking him from Harry's arms with a slight smile.

Louis whines but allows Liam to take him, and pull his underwear down. 

"You only have to take five, baby. Five and then it'll be all over and Louis will be forgiven, doesn't that sound nice?" Harry says, sitting close to his head and taking a hold of one of his small hands. 

Liam decides not to drag it out and makes quick work of slapping his hand down five times, careful to keep it between hard and not too hard. He feels guilty about doing this, knows that there's research about spanking and how it doesn't always help but he doesn't know how else to get through to Lou. 

When he’s down he’s quick to say, “Good boy, baby, that was such a good boy,” as he picks Louis up and holds him close in his arms. He shakes a little as Louis wraps his small arms around his neck, hiccuping on a cry. 

“S- sorry daddy. Louis sorry. Louis won’t do it again.” 

“I know baby, I know. Daddy’s sorry he had to do that, he doesn’t like having to punish you.” He pats Louis on the back a couple of times. "Why don't you go cuddle with Hazza and Ni and daddy will go make you a bottle? Then the four of us can cuddle and watch Mickey Mouse for a while, does that sound good?"

Louis pulls back and sniffles once, rubs his arm under his nose to remove the snot and then smiles at him. "Sleep over with NiNi?"

"If Harry says it's okay then I guess you can have a sleep over baby."

Harry smiles at him. "I think a sleep over sounds good for us too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how trash this is but I've been working incredibly hard on part three (!!!) and I'm hoping you guys will like it. Part three has actual plot to it, and it isn't just snapshots in time. 
> 
> It shows the development of their relationships, how Liam and Harry get together and eventually it shows Zayn leaving the band. So be on the look out for that!
> 
> ALSO I don't know if any of you watch Dan and Phil on youtube but I'm writing several fics for them as well. (Including a phan age play fic!!) 
> 
> Again I love you guys :*

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at iliveinlouisass.tumblr.com!


End file.
